


Overwhelmed

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from <i>Jeeves and the Uncommon Senses</i> for the IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge "The Five Senses... and a Sixth?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeeves and the Uncommon Senses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319191) by [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice). 



"What is it like?" he whispered.

"Painful, sir." How could I tell him that, where before he had been a presence that allowed me peace in a chaotic world, he was now something entirely beyond my understanding. The sound of his breath, the beat of his heart, the scent of him in the room with me were utterly overwhelming.

Bertram frowned. "I wish I could help." He took my hand in his and I could feel the rush of his blood in the smallest of capillaries beneath his skin. He was so intensely _alive_ it was nearly blinding.

"You do."


End file.
